headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Episodes with crew categories
666 Park Avenue # 666 Park Avenue: Lazarus Addams Family # Addams Family: The Addams Family Goes to School # Addams Family: Morticia and the Psychiatrist # Addams Family: Fester's Punctured Romance # Addams Family: Wednesday Leaves Home # Addams Family: Morticia, the Matchmaker Amazing Stories # Amazing Stories: Ghost Train American Gothic # American Gothic: Dead to the World # American Gothic: Meet the Beetles # American Gothic: Doctor Death Takes a Holiday # American Gothic: Triangle # American Gothic: Requiem American Horror Story # American Horror Story: Pilot # American Horror Story: Home Invasion # American Horror Story: Murder House # American Horror Story: Halloween (Part 1) # American Horror Story: Halloween (Part 2) # American Horror Story: Piggy, Piggy # American Horror Story: Open House # American Horror Story: Rubber Man # American Horror Story: Spooky Little Girl # American Horror Story: Smoldering Children # American Horror Story: Birth # American Horror Story: Afterbirth # American Horror Story: Welcome to Briarcliff # American Horror Story: Tricks and Treats # American Horror Story: Nor'easter # American Horror Story: Spilt Milk # American Horror Story: The Axeman Cometh # American Horror Story: Checking In # American Horror Story: Chutes and Ladders # American Horror Story: Devil's Night # American Horror Story: Battle Royale # American Horror Story: Be Our Guest # American Horror Story: Chapter 4 # American Horror Story: Neighbors from Hell Angel # Angel: Through the Looking Glass # Angel: There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb # Angel: Dad # Angel: Birthday # Angel: Provider # Angel: Waiting in the Wings # Angel: Couplet # Angel: Loyalty # Angel: Benediction # Angel: Tomorrow # Angel: Deep Down # Angel: Ground State # Angel: The House Always Wins # Angel: Home # Angel: Unleashed # Angel: Hell Bound # Angel: Harm's Way # Angel: Soul Purpose # Angel: Damage # Angel: You're Welcome # Angel: Why We Fight # Angel: Smile Time # Angel: A Hole in the World # Angel: Shells # Angel: Underneath # Angel: Origin # Angel: Time Bomb # Angel: The Girl in Question Ash vs Evil Dead # Ash vs Evil Dead: El Jefe Bates Motel # Bates Motel: The Deal # Bates Motel: A Danger to Himself and Others # Bates Motel: Goodnight, Mother # Bates Motel: 'Til Death Do You Part # Bates Motel: The Vault # Bates Motel: There's No Place Like Home # Bates Motel: Unfaithful # Bates Motel: Forever # Bates Motel: Norman Being Human (2011) # Being Human: There Goes the Neighborhood (Part 1) # Being Human: There Goes the Neighborhood (Part 2) Bitten # Bitten: Bad Blood Blade: The Series # Blade: House of Chthon # Blade: Death Goes On # Blade: Descent # Blade: Bloodlines # Blade: The Evil Within # Blade: Delivery # Blade: Sacrifice # Blade: Turn of the Screw # Blade: Angels & Demons # Blade: Hunters # Blade: Monsters # Blade: Conclave Buffy the Vampire Slayer # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Welcome to the Hellmouth # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Harvest # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Witch # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Pack # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: When She Was Bad # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Surprise # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Out of Mind, Out of Sight # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Hush # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Buffy vs. Dracula # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Real Me # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Replacement # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Out of My Mind # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: No Place Like Home # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Fool for Love # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: I Was Made to Love You # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Body # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Intervention # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Bargaining (Part 2) # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: After Life # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Flooded # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Life Serial # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: All the Way # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Wrecked # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Gone # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Doublemeat Palace # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Older and Far Away # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: As You Were # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Hell's Bells # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Normal Again # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Once More, With Feeling # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Lessons # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Help # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Conversations With Dead People # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Lies My Parents Told Me # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Dirty Girls # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Empty Places Charmed # Charmed: Love Hurts # Charmed: Coyote Piper # Charmed: Charmed Again (Part 1) # Charmed: Charmed Again (Part 2) # Charmed: Hell Hath No Fury # Charmed: Enter the Demon # Charmed: A Paige from the Past # Charmed: Witch Way Now? # Charmed: Sympathy for the Demon # Charmed: It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World (Part 1) # Charmed: It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World (Part 2) # Charmed: Someone to Witch Over Me # Charmed: There's Something About Leo # Charmed: Kill Billie: Vol. 2 # Charmed: Forever Charmed Damien # Damien: The Beast Rises # Damien: The Devil You Know # Damien: Ave Satani Dark Shadows # Dark Shadows: 276 # Dark Shadows: 374 # Dark Shadows: 384 # Dark Shadows: 425 # Dark Shadows: 727 # Dark Shadows: 1117 # Dark Shadows: 1166 Dark Shadows (1991) # Dark Shadows: 1.1 Dracula: The Series # Dracula: The Vampire Solution # Dracula: The Boffin Fear the Walking Dead # Fear the Walking Dead: Pilot # Fear the Walking Dead: So Close, Yet So Far # Fear the Walking Dead: The Dog # Fear the Walking Dead: Not Fade Away # Fear the Walking Dead: Cobalt # Fear the Walking Dead: The Good Man # Fear the Walking Dead: Monster # Fear the Walking Dead: We All Fall Down # Fear the Walking Dead: Ouroboros # Fear the Walking Dead: Blood in the Streets # Fear the Walking Dead: Captive # Fear the Walking Dead: Sicut Cervus # Fear the Walking Dead: Shiva # Fear the Walking Dead: Grotesque # Fear the Walking Dead: Los Muertos # Fear the Walking Dead: Do Not Disturb # Fear the Walking Dead: Pablo & Jessica # Fear the Walking Dead: Pillar of Salt # Fear the Walking Dead: Date of Death # Fear the Walking Dead: Wrath # Fear the Walking Dead: North Freddy's Nightmares # Freddy's Nightmares: Prime Cut Ghost Whisperer # Ghost Whisperer: Pilot # Ghost Whisperer: The Crossing # Ghost Whisperer: Ghost, Interrupted # Ghost Whisperer: Mended Hearts # Ghost Whisperer: Lost Boys # Ghost Whisperer: Hope and Mercy # Ghost Whisperer: On the Wings of a Dove # Ghost Whisperer: Love Still Won't Die # Ghost Whisperer: The Night We Met # Ghost Whisperer: Deja Boo # Ghost Whisperer: Double Exposure # Ghost Whisperer: Head Over Heels Grimm # Grimm: Bears Will Be Bears # Grimm: Lonelyhearts # Grimm: Plumed Serpent # Grimm: Island of Dreams Groovie Goolies # Groovie Goolies: 1-2-3 Hammer House of Horror # Hammer House of Horror: Growing Pains Hemlock Grove # Hemlock Grove: Jellyfish in the Sky Hunger, The # The Hunger: And She Laughed # The Hunger: Nunc Dimittis # The Hunger: The Seductress iZombie # IZombie: Pilot # IZombie: Brother, Can You Spare a Brain? # IZombie: The Exterminator # IZombie: Liv and Let Clive # IZombie: Virtual Reality Bites # IZombie: Maternity Liv # IZombie: Dead Air # IZombie: Patriot Brains # IZombie: Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat # IZombie: Blaine's World # IZombie: Grumpy Old Liv # IZombie: Real Dead Housewife of Seattle Kingdom Hospital # Kingdom Hospital: Thy Kingdom Come Kolchak: The Night Stalker # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Ripper # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: They Have Been, They Are, They Will Be... # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Vampire # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Werewolf # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: Firefall # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Devil's Platform # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: Bad Medicine # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Spanish Moss Murders # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Energy Eater # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: Horror in the Heights # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: Mr. R.I.N.G. # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: Primal Scream # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Trevi Collection # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: Demon in Lace # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Youth Killer Lost Girl # Lost Girl: Caged Fae Moonlight # Moonlight: Out of the Past # Moonlight: Fleur De Lis # Moonlight: Sleeping Beauty Mummy: The Animated Series # Mummy: The Black Forest Night Stalker # Night Stalker: Pilot # Night Stalker: The Five People You Meet in Hell # Night Stalker: Three # Night Stalker: Burning Man # Night Stalker: Malum Nightmare Room # Nightmare Room: Scareful What You Wish For # Nightmare Room: Tangled Web # Nightmare Room: Full Moon Halloween Originals, The # Originals: Always and Forever # Originals: Girl in New Orleans # Originals: Alive and Kicking # Originals: You Hung the Moon Penny Dreadful # Penny Dreadful: Possession # Penny Dreadful: Grand Guignol Poltergeist: The Legacy # Poltergeist: The Legacy: The Fifth Sepulcher # Poltergeist: The Legacy: Sins of the Father # Poltergeist: The Legacy: Transference # Poltergeist: The Legacy: Finding Richter # Poltergeist: The Legacy: The Portents Preacher # Preacher: Pilot # Preacher: See # Preacher: The Possibilities # Preacher: Monster Swamp # Preacher: Sundowner # Preacher: El Valero # Preacher: Finish the Song # Preacher: Call and Response # Preacher: On the Road # Preacher: Mumbai Sky Tower # Preacher: Damsels # Preacher: Viktor # Preacher: Dallas # Preacher: Sokosha # Preacher: Holes # Preacher: Puzzle Piece Reaper # Reaper: Ashes to Ashes # Reaper: Cash Out # Reaper: Hungry for Fame Scream: The Series # Scream: Pilot # Scream: Hello, Emma # Scream: Wanna Play a Game? # Scream: Aftermath # Scream: Betrayed # Scream: In the Trenches # Scream: Ghosts # Scream: The Dance # Scream: Revelations # Scream: Psycho # Scream: Happy Birthday to Me # Scream: Dawn of the Dead # Scream: Jeepers Creepers # Scream: Let the Right One In # Scream: Village of the Damned # Scream: The Orphanage # Scream: The Vanishing # Scream: Heavenly Creatures # Scream: When a Stranger Calls Scream Queens # Scream Queens: Pilot She-Wolf of London # She-Wolf of London: Moonlight Becomes You # She-Wolf of London: The Juggler # She-Wolf of London: Nice Girls Don't # She-Wolf of London: Beyond the Beyond # She-Wolf of London: Heart Attack Strain, The # The Strain: Night Zero # The Strain: The Box Supernatural # Supernatural: In My Time of Dying # Supernatural: Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things # Supernatural: Playthings # Supernatural: Tall Tales # Supernatural: What Is and What Should Never Be # Supernatural: Jus in Bello # Supernatural: Swan Song # Supernatural: Caged Heat # Supernatural: Appointment in Samarra # Supernatural: The Devil in the Details # Supernatural: Into the Mystic # Supernatural: Don't You Forget About Me Tales of the Unexpected # Tales of the Unexpected: Depart in Peace Tales from the Crypt # Tales from the Crypt: Dig That Cat... He's Real Gone # Tales from the Crypt: The Man Who Was Death # Tales from the Crypt: None But the Lonely Heart # Tales from the Crypt: Beauty Rest # Tales from the Crypt: Strung Along # Tales from the Crypt: Let the Punishment Fit the Crime # Tales from the Crypt: Only Skin Deep # Tales from the Crypt: Whirlpool # Tales from the Crypt: Staired in Horror Tales from the Darkside # Tales from the Darkside: My Own Place # Tales from the Darkside: Going Native # Tales from the Darkside: Hush Teen Wolf # Teen Wolf: Tattoo # Teen Wolf: The Dark Moon # Teen Wolf: Muted # Teen Wolf: Said the Spider to the Fly True Blood # True Blood: Strange Love # True Blood: The First Taste # True Blood: Mine # True Blood: Escape from Dragon House # True Blood: Burning House of Love # True Blood: The Fourth Man in the Fire # True Blood: Plaisir d'amour # True Blood: The Fourth Man in the Fire # True Blood: Shake and Fingerpop # True Blood: Hard-Hearted Hannah # True Blood: Release Me # True Blood: New World in My View # True Blood: If You Love Me, Why Am I Dyin'? # True Blood: I'm Alive and On Fire # True Blood: I Wish I Was the Moon # True Blood: Spellbound # True Blood: Burning Down the House # True Blood: Sunset # True Blood: Who Are You, Really? # True Blood: You're No Good # True Blood: Life Matters # True Blood: Radioactive # True Blood: Karma # True Blood: Almost Home # True Blood: Love Is to Die # True Blood: Thank You The Vampire Diaries # Vampire Diaries: Family Ties # Vampire Diaries: You're Undead to Me # Vampire Diaries: Miss Mystic Falls The Walking Dead # Walking Dead: Isolation # Walking Dead: Indifference # Walking Dead: Live Bait # Walking Dead: The Grove # Walking Dead: Slabtown # Walking Dead: Self Help # Walking Dead: Consumed # Walking Dead: Crossed # Walking Dead: Forget # Walking Dead: Spend # Walking Dead: Try # Walking Dead: Conquer # Walking Dead: First Time Again # Walking Dead: JSS # Walking Dead: Thank You # Walking Dead: Now # Walking Dead: Always Accountable # Walking Dead: Start to Finish # Walking Dead: No Way Out # Walking Dead: The Next World Z Nation # Z Nation: Zunami # Z Nation: Die Zombie Die... Again # Z Nation: Going Nuclear